Teen Titans vs Suicide Squad
by nhrynchuk
Summary: This takes place after the events of Teen Titans #22, before Bart is taken back into the future. I do not own the Teen Titans or Suicide Squad, both are owned by DC Comics When Waller calls in her favor from Red Robin, what does it mean for the Titans to take down a team of killers?
Tim looked out at the city, the New York skyline out on the horizon from the yacht, his eyes slightly narrowing. No, he wasn't currently happy with things. Trigon had tricked him, out of all the Titans. Made him betray his teammates, his friends trusts. He slept with Cassie and made out with Kiran in the same night. He had them attack a government facility for no discernable reason other then to talk to Waller for...some reason he didn't even remember.

In other words, things weren't good.

Bart was avoiding him. Which he was only slightly thankful. After the punches he took after the team found out, he wasn't certain he could take many more of them. Cassie was spending a lot of time with Kon, and Raven was keeping to herself, while Gar and Bunker did their own things. Red Robin let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair, his eyes closing with a shake of his head. It was not a good time to be a Titan it felt like.

Worst part was Tim knew Raven was currently leading them on. He hadn't figured out the reasoning yet though. He knew her father wanted them out of the picture. Possibly because he was more worried about them than the Justice League. Which was odd. There had to be something about them the League didn't have, like Cassie's armor. It had an apparently link directly to Trigon, as they found out when fighting Diesel at the dig site where Cassie claimed the armor first. But he felt like there was more to it. A missing piece of the puzzle that he hadn't found yet. It itched in the back of his brain. Like Trigon had shown it to him, but wiped it from his memory.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his watch beping at him. Someone was attempting to hack into their comm frequency he'd created specifically for the Titans. And failing. Only person who knew about it was Batman, due to it being on one of the WayneTech servers. Bruce wouldn't fail hacking into these comms though. He didn't exactly do his best encrypting for this one. He just needed something temporary until he had come up with a much more secure line that even Batgirl couldn't hack into.

"This is Red Robin speaking. State your name and purpose for the intrusion to our comm frequency." He said, narrowing his eyes at the holographic computer screen that hovered above his watch with the press of a button, narrowing his eyes as Waller glared back at him "Waller."

"You're pretty difficult to get a hold of for a teenager. Did your parents ground you and take away your phone? Doesn't matter, I don't have time to talk." She said harshly, as well as quickly. "Time currently is of the essence. You wanted to cut a deal Boy Wonder, I'm calling in the favor you asked for." She said, remembering their discussion. He knew she'd sent Kurt Lance, ex-husband to Black Canary to tail them. He'd gone missing. In order for her to stop following them around, he'd offered in exchange one favor from the Titans. "Task Force X, or as some call it, the Suicide Squad, have gone AWOL. Their neck implanted bombs have been deactivated by an unknown source, and they're now running free. I ned your... 'team' to round them up and bring them back."

"I may have given my word to you on that at the time Waller, but I had been under the influ-"

"Don't care Robin. You made a deal with me. I've kept my end of the bargain. Now you keep yours, unless you and your friends want to become the new Task Force X. Get it done and fast. Waller out."

He heard the click of her end shutting off, letting out a small sigh. He needed to get that secure line finished. But first they had to track down the Suicide Squad. So Tim did what he does best. Research. He walked to the computer and his fingers went at the keys almost as fast as Bart could eat. He hacked into Belle Reve's folders, getting all information he could on the team. Waller would probably find out it was him, but he only grabbed the files he needed. But he made mental notes of others that he'd go back for, in a more stealthy way. Right now he was practically barging in and taking what he needed. As soon as the files were on his hard drive, he got out of there, and started his homework. The members that had gone AWOL consosted of;

Harley Quinn- A member of the Suicide Squad since Waller put the team together it felt like. Insane, possibly more dangerous ever since she left the Joker. Derranged definitely, but she was trying to be a better person. She hadn't made any big moves yet other than moving somewhere near Coney Bay. If needed, he'd send out Raven to bring her in, but for the moment she was fine.

Deadshot- An extremely skilled sniper, who never misses a shot. Lately there'd been an uptake in people who had been gunned down while apart of their daily routine. His best chance would be Superboy, but knowing Deadshot, he'd have something ready for a Kryptonian. Possible with how much his hits were worth he could afford some green kryptonite. So Wonder Girl could bring him in instead. With the protectin for the Silent Armor, she should be more then safe from his bullets. Even if they were a higher calibur, she would be able to get through it.

Cheetah- One of Wonder Womans more deadly foes. Fast, razor sharp claws, which could also deliver poisons into the victims she attacked. Also great at hiding. Someone would need heightened senses. Again, Conner was the obvious choice, but... He remembered when the Justice League was attacked by her, she ended up taking out Superman almost immediately. So Beast Boy and Bunker would go there. Beast Boy being able to shift in his size could be an advantage. And Bunker could created psionic armor for himself out of his bricks.

Parasite- A meta-human capable of sucking out the abilities of anyone he lays his hands on. His main course was usually Superman. But despite all the ways that it could end badly, Tim's only choice was Superboy. If Parastite got a hold of the others, it would end terribly. At least with kryptonian DNA it was something he was used to. Yes that would make things more dangerous due to him knowing how to use the powers but it was better than him getting new powers, like Superspeed.

Reverse Flash and Multiplex- One a relative to the Central City reporter, the other just able to create too many clones of himself. Bart could handle Reverse Flash with no problem most likely, and Solstice most likely wouldn't have many troubles with Mutliplex. They really kept him around so that they could have multiple eyes in different areas from what the reports read.

Captain Boomerang- Tim felt this one should be handled personally. He had never really had any problems with Boomerang, whenever he was in Gotham. After a while, Bruce had started handing Boomerang off to Tim as his own side-Rougue, when he wasn't apart of the Flash's. They had a tiny rivalry going on with one another, and he could never explain it, but whenever he went up against Harkess, he felt a lot more rage then he really should have. So he'd take Boomerang out.

"Titans, need to see you on deck. Dressed and ready to go. We've got a job."

In mere minutes, all the Titans were on the deck, their suits on. None of them looked particularly happy about being called up, and Bart looked like he had just woken up.

"Alright, we've been tasked by... someone to bring in a few memebers of the Suicide Squad. They've escaped and we need to bring them in."

"The same group of psychos who you had us attack when you disappeared to talk to that other lady?" interjected Cassie, her arms folded over her chest, just giving Tim this look.

"Yeah. Them."

"Why are we doing this exactly? We may be good guys, but I vaguely rmemeber her saying something about bombs in their necks?" Bart said, with a small shrug, who was avoiding looking at Tim altogether.

"Waller, who is the one I spoke to and who gave us this mission, said they found a way to deactivate their bombs. If we don't get them now, then they'll stay free. And they won't make things simple for anyone. I've tasked you all with certain members to bring back into custody. Kid Flash, you get to take out Reverse Flash. He's a speedster, jus-" he was cut off as there was a rush of wind, Bart no longer standing in the doorway "t like you... Kiran, you take Multiplex. He's hitting banks in National City. Tell Bart Reverse Flash is holding up in Central City please." She nodded in response, flying off.

"Beast Boy and Bunker. You both will be working together. Head to the rain forest, and work on locating Cheetah. Speak to Wonder Woman. She may have something to help you catch her scent Gar. Use whatever you can." Gar saluted and Bunker dragged him away, mumbling something about Gar in spanish. "Superboy, Parasite in Metropolis. Wonder Girl, Deadshot. Got a listing that he has a hit in Tibet tongiht. I need you to stop it. Please." he said, adding the last part in awkwardly. "Raven, Coney Island to take out Harley Quinn. I'm heading to Gotham to take out Captain Boomerang."

"Of course you get the easy one, right Red Robin?" Superboy asked, before walking off with Cassie following close behind, the two taking flight and shooting off in opposite directions. He heard Raven teleport away behind him, letting out a small aggrivated sigh as he shook his head.

He was soon taking flight in his jet, taking flight to Gotham, hitting the boosters, starting to make the flight go a bit faster. 


End file.
